Past Impression
by tormented eyes
Summary: *On Hiatus Till Further Notice* PostRent. Due to a promise he made in high school, Roger grudgingly takes the gang to the museum. What he finds there, however, will shake everything he's ever known. Read and review?
1. It begins

**A/N:** So, it's a crossover. Couldn't help myself. I wrote this a while ago, but I have the other chapters more or less planned out. If you wanna see the little trailer I made, here's the link: www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?vEdLdKRu4bQg

**I own nothing.** This is just for my enjoyment. Rating for future chapters. Also, this contains spoilers to both plays (duh), so don't read if you've never seen either. Thank you. _  
_

* * *

_He should have known he was dreaming; the glooming darkness should have clued him in. But he found it __strangely__ familiar, as if this whole situation had happened before. Then, out of the black abyss, a soft light began to break through. _

_It was calling to him, and he obeyed. As he drew near, Roger could make out the outlines of two figures. They were kneeling, and their hands clasped together. A conversation was being held, but he was too far to hear. He ran, feeling the sudden urgency that he needed to hear what was going on. _

_The figures remained blurred, no matter how close he got, but the words became clear... _

"_If I have to search for a hundred life times, I will find you again..."_

"Roger, get your ass up!" Roger's eyes snapped open. _Oh God... What's _she_ doing here?_ Roger burrowed deeper into his pathetic sheets. If he ignored her, she'll go away. Yeah, right. "Roger Michael Davis!" The next thing he knew, a heavy weight suddenly settled on top of him and started to claw at his sheets. _That's it. _

"Maureen!" Roger rolled out from under his sheets and pinned her underneath him. "Enough!" He growled. Maureen laid shocked for a moment before slowly smirking._Now what?_

She giggled as she wrapped her legs around him. "Oh, Roger, we shouldn't!" Roger rolled his eyes. He tried to move away but she held her grip firmly. "What if Mark finds out?" She all but screamed. _This girl..._

"What if I found out what?" Mark walked into Roger's room and took in the scene. Maureen's wrists were pinned on either side of her head, and her legs were pulling Roger's waist into her. His best friend looked pissed at the world as he held down the drama queen. She looked up innocently at him. Mark sighed. "You two..." he mumbled.

"Pookie! Thank goodness," she sighed dramatically, "Roger is trying to take advantage!" She glared at Roger, though a smirk was clearly visible. Roger sighed. _What's wrong with her?_

"As if I'd want to. I can barely stand touching you." Roger spat, finally prying himself away from his nightmare. _Ugh, I need more sleep._

"Maureen... Why are you here?" Mark cocked his head. Roger stared at him. _He looks like a puppy... Am I the only one who sees this?_

"Mark," Maureen started, "You look like a lost puppy when you do that." Mark glared at his ex as Roger smirked despite himself. His face fell after a moment, though._Me and Maureen think alike? Yikes, steer clear from that!_

"Fantastic." Mark replied dryly. "Now, answer the question." He stared at her as he folded his arms. _Way to go, Mark. Show her you've got a pair._

"That's so mean, Mark!" She pouted. "I'm only here because Roger promised to take me to the museum." Mark raised an eyebrow at the statement. Roger, however, scoffed.

"Like I'd ever set foot in a museum. Why on earth would I even promise that?" He questioned incredulously. _What would this girl come up with next?_ Roger glared at the brunette, earning a grin from Mark and a pout from Maureen.

"Come on, Maureen," Mark intervened, "You know Roger wouldn't go within a ten mile radius of a museum." _Good ol' Mark. He knows me well._ "I think you've gone a bit far with this tale."

Maureen actually looked offended. "I am _not_ making this up! He really did promise me!"

"Drunken promises don't count." Roger sighed. Mark smirked at the thought.

"You were not drunk!"

"Are you sure _you_ weren't, then?"

Mark seemed to be getting annoyed with their argument. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he asked, "Okay, Maureen, when did he promise you?" Maureen seemed to smile in a soft reminiscence. _What the hell...?_

"We were freshmen," she began, "and we watched this video about ancient Egypt and its pharaohs and gods and crap, okay? I said I wanted to go to the museum to see real mummies and shit but I couldn't get a ride. _So_, Roger said he'd take me when he gets his car. That didn't really happen and other shit got in the way so I kind of forgot about it. But _now_ I remember, and I'm all ready to go!" She ended gleefully, peering at the roommates expectantly.

The Boho boys were silent. Mark was busy shifting focus from his ex-girlfriend to his best friend and Roger was staring disbelievingly at Maureen. _That didn't happen! No way in hell..._

"Um, are you sure?" Mark asked hesitantly. He gave Roger a funny look. Roger glared back.

"Yeah, definitely. We were just starting to go out around that time and Roger promised to take me there on 'a real date'." She smirked at the musician. Roger made a face. _Oh god, was I ever that pathetic? What kind of date is going to a museum? I mean, mummies would be cool, and I kinda wondered how they do all that shit... Oh, and all that mythology and stuff..._

"Oh, crap." Roger muttered. Maureen smirked; she knew he remembered. Mark seemed to be confused before he let this goofy, lopsided grin cross his lips.

"Wow, Roger, how romantic of you." Both Maureen and Mark giggled. The musician rolled his eyes.

"What? I was in fucking high school. Like I knew better." He sulked.

"Are you saying that you, Mr. Rock God of Sex, didn't know what to do for a date?" Mark asked in mock amazement. Maureen laughed in delight. She knew this was going to end her way. Both Mark and Roger were easy to reel in.

"Are you saying that you were any better, Mr. Pale and Scrawny Jew?" Roger challenged back. _This is pissing me off. I could be sleeping right now!_

"Roger!" Maureen yelled in shock. "Watch your language." Both boys had to raise an eyebrow. "Jew is such a horrible word." Roger broke out in a grin, laughing when Mark threw the nearest item – a pair of sweats – at the drama queen. She of course threw them back at Mark, which of course started a throwing fight. Roger watched as several articles of clothing, crumbled pieces of paper, two pillows, and a towel go back and forth between the filmmaker and the drama queen. The musician sighed.

"Hey!" He barked. Mark and Maureen froze mid-throw. "Could you take this out of my room? I like to keep it on a semi-clean basis." He crossed his arms. _So much for sleeping._

Mark immediately dropped his item – a pillow – and looked around the room. His expression became concerned.

"Such a party pooper!" Maureen stated as she jumped off the bed. She stepped on the mess they created and walked out the door. Mark's expression became even more worried, almost pained. Roger sighed as he quickly shoved his friend out the room.

Mark made a whine of protest, but Roger cut him off. "No." He said simply. "If I let you clean it, I won't be able to find anything." _Cause when you actually clean, your fucking OCD kicks in_, Roger inwardly shuddered, _thus, the reason you're not allowed._ He guided his roommate to their table where Mark pouted. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"You two act more like a couple every day. Why not just make it official?" She commented while digging through their surprisingly stocked fridge. Roger snorted.

"No thanks. Unlike you, I just don't up and switch teams." Roger bit back. There was a pause in Maureen's movement for a bit. Mark sighed, glaring at the musician. Maureen however, just resurfaced from the fridge with a bottle of water in hand.

"Whatever you say, Rog." Maureen smiled, taking a sip. Roger narrowed his eyes. _What's she planning?_ "Now you have to take me to the museum, or I get to reveal a secret." She smiled devilishly. Which wasn't good. _Crap._

Mark raised an eyebrow in interest. "What secret?" He looked between the two, a little hurt he didn't know. Maureen just looked at Roger, smiling like a feline. Roger blinked in realization.

"Two, actually." Maureen giggled. Mark's eyes widened in curiosity and looked at Roger. _Yikes, time to cut it._

"Stop with the girl talk, and let me get dressed. We're going to the fucking museum." The musician grumbled. Maureen laughed in delight and victory as Roger made his way to his room. _Why, God, _why_ couldn't you just let me sleep in?!_

As he was changing, his dream came back to him. The blonde furrowed his brow as he remembered the blurred figures and the one sentence he'd managed to hear. An uneasiness began to creep its way into his stomach and chest. "What the hell...?"

_What could it all mean?_

* * *

Liked it? Should I continue? Review?


	2. The Museum

**A/N:** So, here's chapter dos. Hope you enjoy!

**Still own nothing.** And, from here on out, I'll be borrowing lines from Aida. Hope no one minds -shifty eyes-

* * *

"_Even if I have to search a hundred lifetimes, I will find you again..."_

"Roger!" Roger snapped his head toward Maureen. "Stop dawdling already. I want to go in!" The brunette pulled at his arm, practically dragging him to the doors. _Damn, the girl's got some strength._

"Stop it, Honeybear." Joanne dislodged Roger from the drama queen. "He's keeping his promise, isn't he?" Maureen smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. Joanne gladly gave her one. Roger rolled his eyes.

"If I knew you all were coming, I would've stayed home." Roger grumbled, eyeing Mark as he filmed people walking in and out the museum. Joanne smiled at him, feeling a little sad that he was dragged into this.

"Roger, you know I had to let them know you were taking me to the museum." Maureen stated as she linked arms with Mimi, both giggling like school girls. "Besides, they wanted to come. How could I refuse?" She asked, smiling innocently. Roger rolled his eyes, causing Collins to laugh.

"Alright, alright, leave the poor boy alone." Collins called to order as he wrapped an arm around the blonde. "After all, he left the comfort of his bed to be here with us humble bohemians." Collins grinned, hugging the guitarist. The group chuckled. _Sleep... I want sleep..._

"Are we going or not?" Roger questioned, breaking free from Collins' grasp. He moved forward, whacking Mark on the head as he passed. "Come on, Antonioni, we're going in." Mark glared at Roger as he rubbed his head, reluctantly following the gang into the museum.

Mimi skipped up to Roger, intertwining their hands. "Bad mood, babe?" She asked with a smile. Roger scoffed, pulling her close. Mimi laughed, returning the embrace. "I guess that's a yes." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Roger let a smile grace his lips.

"I'm just tired," he said as way of explanation, "I'll behave after I fully wake up." Mimi laughed again, kissing Roger. Roger grinned. _Now this could wake me up..._

"Hey now, you two," Collins poked their shoulders, "This is a family place." The couple pulled apart, Roger swatting the anarchist away. Collins dodged, taking Mimi with him. Mimi giggled as Collins hugged her, laughing when Roger stuck his tongue out at them.

"Collins! Stop stealing my girlfriend!" Roger mocked whined. "Oh no... I'm becoming Mark!" He exclaimed, terror on his face. Maureen and Mimi laughed when Mark threw a button at the musician. "Ow! Where the hell did that come from?" Roger rubbed his forehead, the button's target.

"Her." Mark pointed to Joanne, who had a smirk on her face. Roger stared disbelievingly at the lawyer.

"I don't know what he means." Joanne grinned, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Roger narrowed his eyes. _Gotta keep an eye out for that one..._ Maureen whined.

"Roger! Are you taking me or not?" She demanded, pouting all the while. Roger rolled his eyes.

"We're here. What more do you want?" He grumbled, glaring at Mark, who was trying to suppress laughter. Maureen grinned that grin of hers. _That can't be good..._

"You said you were going to take me on a date!" She accused, grinning from ear to ear. Joanne's smile faded, her eyes narrowing. _Yikes_.

"I am _not_ taking you on a date!" Roger tried to keep his voice calm, but the way Joanne was staring at him made him nervous. He didn't want to mess with her; she could kick his ass without any trouble.

Maureen turned to Joanne. _Oh no_. "Pookie! Make him take me on a date. He promised me all those years ago." She pouted, cuddling up to the lawyer. Joanne just stared at Roger, eyes still narrowed. _Joanne is going to _murder_ me!_

Collins, someone who could be counted upon to solve all problems, spoke up then. "Why don't we all split up in groups?" _Wait. That's not helping._ "Mimi can go with me, Joanne can go with Mark, and Roger with Maureen. Fair enough?" Collins smiled, happy with his brilliant plan. _Definitely not helping._

"How is that fair?" Mark asked, cocking his head. Joanne nodded, wanting to know the same thing.

Mimi smiled, catching on to Collins plan. "Easy. Nobody's with their lover." She stated, content with herself. Collins chuckled as he walked over to Mark and Joanne.

"Now, doesn't that sound like a plan?" He threw his arms around Mark and Joanne's shoulders. "Besides," he squeezed Joanne's, "it's not like anything will happen between the two." He then whispered something into her ear. Joanne slowly smiled, laughing when he finished. Mark, on the other hand, groaned, shaking his head.

"Yeah, okay, that works." Joanne conceded. Both Maureen and Mimi jumped in joy, running to get their "dates."

"Wait, what did you say?" Roger asked Collins, curious in what calmed the all-fearful Joanne. The anarchist just smiled and walked off, Joanne following suit, donning a grin and a raised eyebrow. Roger turned to Mark.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Was all he said before following his "date." _Weird._

"Huh, look at that." Maureen thought aloud, startling Roger. He quirked his eyebrow. "A dike and a Jew. What a date!" She grinned at Roger. Roger blinked for a few seconds before he burst into laughter. The girl was a riot at points.

"Come on, psycho," he looked about, "let's get you to the Egyptian wing." _So you can finally leave me alone._ He started walking, noticing that Mimi disappeared without a trace. Girls... he'll never understand them.

"I'm so excited!" Maureen was practically bouncing as they approached the exhibit. "I finally get to see all the ancient Egypt crap!" Roger rolled his eyes, though he couldn't stop a smile from forming. He still couldn't believe a promise from high school landed him in this situation.

Maureen skipped to the first display: an Egyptian armor. It was worn by a mannequin, which was in an archer's position. It was even complete with an ancient bow and arrow. She seemed bored with it and moved on, but Roger stayed. As he looked at the garb, his heart began racing.

He stared at the figure before him. Something about it seemed... familiar. Roger shrugged, choosing to move on. He looked around, trying to find Maureen when he spotted her wavy brown hair. She was standing in front of what looked like a female pharaoh. She looked as if she was in a trance. Worrying a little, he moved toward her. But he stopped short halfway there.

Roger stared at the exhibit to his left. It looked like a piece of a tomb of some sort. He moved closer, examining it carefully. The plaque said it was excavated in 1990, three years ago. _So it was relatively new?_ As he read on, it said that it was believed to have held traitors to the Egyptian Royals. _Believed? Didn't they know?_ He stared at the tomb again.

Looking at the slightly faded painted walls, Roger's heart doubled in beat. He swallowed, an uneasy feeling creeping its way into his stomach. _What the hell...?_ It suddenly felt hot. Roger was starting to break out in a sweat. Swallowing again, he took a step back. Why was he feeling this way? He turned his head, intending to find Maureen again, but she was blocked from his view.

A woman was there, bent slightly over, examining the tomb. Roger stared at her. She was beautiful, her black, shoulder length hair let down. She was in a long, nice, white skirt and blouse, showing off her curves. Her skin was dark and rich, like melted chocolate. Roger's breath caught in his throat.

"_There'll be no ties of time and place to bind us..."_ Roger looked away, shaking his head. _What the hell was that?_ He glanced at the woman again. She was standing upright now.

"_No horizon we could not pursue..."_ An image of a woman in the dark flashed through Roger's head. Roger shook his head again, dizzy. _What's going on?_ The woman next to him began to walk away.

Roger wanted to follow her, to stop walked after her a few steps. It was like his body was on auto pilot._ "We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us..."_ Another image: a couple clasping their hands together. He stopped short, willing his feet not to move another inch after the woman.

Then, she stopped. Roger held his breath. For what, he didn't know. She slowly turned, facing the tomb again. Her expression was confused, her delicate brow furrowed. Roger was vaguely aware that he was openly staring at her. Then, she turned to Roger, and their eyes met.

_"And I will put my faith and trust... in you."_

Roger didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why. But for some reason, he was walking toward her as she was to him. They both had confusion written on their faces. They stopped a yard way from each other, just staring.

"Um," Roger tried to think of something to say, but he was at a loss. She was more capable of thought.

"Have we met before?" She asked, her voice like velvet. Roger racked his brain for any memories containing the woman in front of him. Nothing came to his mind.

"I... don't think so." Roger answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "My name's Roger." The musician offered his hand, which she took.

"Nice to meet you, Roger." She smiled, shaking his hand. "I'm Alisha." Roger nodded. He definitely didn't know any Alishas. Then why did she seem so familiar? "So... Do you like the exhibit?" She asked, looking around. Roger surveyed the room.

"Well, I've only seen this one fully." He motioned to the tomb. "For some reason, I was drawn to it." Realizing what he just said, Roger glanced at Alisha. He found her smiling.

"I know what you mean," she nodded, a far off look in her eyes, "It's like it just pulls you in." She moved closer to it, placing her hand gently on the glass. Roger was captivated with her movements.

He moved to the glass, to her. "I've... always wondered about Ancient Egypt." Roger found himself saying. "What was it like there, to be there, sailing the Nile." He chuckled. A feeling placed itself in his stomach. It was almost like... longing. He heard Alisha laugh. It was a strong laugh.

"Yes, that would be something." She smiled, removing her hand from the glass, and turned to Roger. "The beauty of it would be so majestic and so free..." She stopped, looking at ground. Roger blinked. _Whoa... déjà vu._ _Weird._ She looked up, uncertainty in her eyes, like she was thinking the same thing.

It wasn't the tomb that pulled Roger in, he realized; it was her. "Look, this may seem weird, but – " Roger was cut off as Maureen called to him.

Alisha was startled as the brunette threw herself on the musician. "Roger!" She squealed. "You won't believe what happened!" She glanced at Alisha, narrowing her eyes. Alisha returned the gesture.

Roger sighed. "You've decided to stop pestering me for an change?" The musician shoved Maureen away. "If Joanne caught us like this, she'd kill me. You know how she's possessive of you." Roger shook his head, turning back to Alisha. But she wasn't there. _What the hell?_

"Hey there, love birds!" Collins sang as the rest of the gang traveled to the tomb. Joanne gathered Maureen in her arms, delivering a kiss to the eager brunette's lips. Mimi made her way to the female pharaoh, Joanne following along with Maureen. Collins found some pottery that caught his interest. Roger just stood where he was, transfixed on the tomb.

"Hey," Mark greeted, his camera off for once, "What's wrong?" He asked as he studied the tomb. _So that's why the camera's off. He wants to talk._

Roger glanced at his best friend. "Nothing..." He didn't know what was going on. He was just so confused. Mark turned to face him, a little look of concern on his face. "Really. Don't worry." Roger focused his attention back on the tomb. "I just... met someone interesting, is all." Mark quirked an eyebrow at his roommate, clearly worried but let it go.

"Who?" Mark asked as he too looked at the tomb, reading the plaque. Roger just stared. He was really starting to freak Mark out.

"Just a stranger." Roger finally spoke. Mark just nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get anything more out of the musician.

Roger gazed at the tomb, recalling his encounter with Alisha. He suddenly became angry. _She was just some stranger I've met! A stupid woman who I hardly know at all and will forget! Anonymous and gone tomorrow._ Then, Roger got that feeling in his stomach again. That longing... So familiar...

Roger swallowed. He didn't want her gone. He wanted to see her again. And that scared him shitless.

.

.

Liked it? Hated it? Review?


End file.
